


Running Down To The Riptide

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actually they're having sex when the new year comes, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, But yeah kissing is included, Fluff, He's pregnant it's cute okay, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, New Year's Kiss, Okay anyway please read it, Pet Names, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, is that even a tag???, new year's eve fic, oh well, so much fluff god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I can't give you your present yet, Lou."</em><br/> </p><p> <em>Louis furrowed his brows. "And why is that, my love?"</em><br/> </p><p> <em>Harry smiled at his lap. "Because your present is under my sweater," he pulled his free hand that wasn't laced with Louis' and gently laid it on his stomach. "I'm pregnant."</em></p><p> <br/>Or</p><p> <br/>It's New Year's Eve and Harry has a surprise under his sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Down To The Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> All righty so I just posted a fic last week but I'm back again. Yay.
> 
> Basically I spent my New Year's Eve writing this and eating candy (I'm lame) so please excuse all mistakes because I suck and got bored.
> 
> Oh also, this is in a universe where Louis and Harry came out in December 2014. And it's New Year's Eve of that year.
> 
> Sooo as usual, my mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta or anything. I was also writing part of this at 2am so this could possibly suck.
> 
> Please note: I don't own anyone or anything. I don't make any money off of this.
> 
> Title- Vance Joy's "Riptide" (I was listening to this song when I wrote the fic okay)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year!! Hope you like the fic and please leave comments at the end!(:

Harry had been acting off the entire night.

 

It was New Years Eve, and currently, Louis and Harry's flat was filled with their many friends. Various types of alcohol filled the kitchen counter, music was blasting from their speakers, and the atmosphere was wild.

 

It was only 11:00, and they had another hour before they rang in the new year. Louis couldn't be more excited.

 

2014 had been the biggest year of his and Harry's lives. It had been the year when they were honest with the world in who they were via a colored Instagram post. It was the year they came out of the closet.

 

They had gotten permission from their management. It took a lot of long talks, hopeful convincing, hysterical crying, and crossed fingers. But it finally happened.

 

So on a chilly December day, the announcement was made on Instagram. As silly as it was, Harry insisted that his first normally filtered picture be of them. He wanted to break his black and white theme with a selfie of them together. Maybe they could have thought of more clever ways to come out, but Louis was so far gone for his boy that he refused to protest. So that's how they came out.

 

No warning. No telling telling fans. No hints. Just a normal selfie of Louis and Harry at 2:01 in the afternoon with the caption: _Boyfriends_. 

 

Naturally, fans exploded. The world exploded. And Louis and Harry had never been happier.

 

But that happiness quickly faded with Harry over the month. Louis watched as Harry went from beaming happiness and literal rays of sunshine, to almost forcing a smile and looked almost pained when him and Louis were alone together.

 

Originally, Louis thought that maybe it was a phase or something. He gave Harry his space and never once asked him about it, thinking that it would all blow over.

 

But tonight at the party, as Louis hummed to the familiar beat of Beyoncé, he watched Harry get worse and worse.

 

Louis watched him from his spot on the kitchen counter. Harry was talking to a man that Louis didn't know, and his smile was soft. But it wasn't real. Louis knew him well enough to know that.

 

It was getting to be painful. Harry had been so fucking happy at the beginning of the month. They were out of the closet. They were finally free. But tonight, it became quite clear to Louis that his boy was hurting.

 

The way Harry was acting, it was as if he was always tense and scared that someone would break him at a single touch. He couldn't make eye contact with Louis without seeming to be miles and miles away.

 

One of the oddest things that Harry had been doing was refusing any types of alcohol that was given to him, and continued to strictly drink water.

 

Louis sipped his drink slowly, still keeping his eyes on Harry. He needed to be alone for a moment to think things through. He knew he needed to talk to Harry before the night was over.

 

He waited for a few more minutes, simply collected his thoughts. Watching Harry socialize with a fake smile and starry eyes were slowly breaking his heart. He couldn't stand it.

 

He set his glass down with a slam. He hopped off the counter and steadied himself before making his way to Harry, who was currently overlooking the party from the corner of the room.

 

Louis snuck up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist and nuzzling his nose on Harry's incredibly soft cheek.

 

The reaction was all wrong. Normally, Louis would feel Harry smile and maybe place his hands on top of Louis', lacing their fingers together on his tummy.

 

But no. Harry visibly tensed. He tensed in a way that Louis had never seen before. In a split moment, Harry jumped away from Louis' arms. He stared at Louis with wide eyes.

 

"Oh," Harry swallowed. "It's you."

 

Louis frowned. "Pretty sure I'm the only one who holds you like that, love."

 

Harry glanced at his feet and crossed his arms over his lower stomach. "I-I know," he didn't meet Louis' eyes.

 

An aching tension was a strong barrier between the two. Something was terribly wrong.

 

Harry was breaking Louis' heart and he didn't even know _why_. 

 

"Is everything okay?" Louis blurted out, regretting it almost immediately.

 

"Fine," Harry snapped, looking back up at Louis with a broken stare. "Everything is fine, Louis," he all but hissed.

 

Right as Louis opened his mouth to question him more, Harry huffed loudly and stormed off, heading to the hallway that led to their bedroom.

 

Louis stood there, alone and more confused than ever. His baby was hurt and Louis needed to find out why or he might go crazy.

 

With a small sigh, Louis headed off in the same direction Harry went to. He walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the familiar sounds of beds creaking and loud moans emitting from the spare bedrooms.

 

Reaching the end of the hall, Louis knocked softly on their bedroom door. He didn't wait for an answer as he walked in.

 

"Hazza?" Louis shut the door behind him, hearing the bass of the music pound through the door.

 

Harry was currently laying flat on their bed with his hands resting on his stomach. Louis walked towards the bed with quiet steps.

 

"Sweetheart?" Louis sank onto the bed before crawling towards Harry. The younger boy was still starring ahead with a blank expression.

 

"Talk to me, H," Louis nearly pleaded, starring at Harry with pure frustration. He sat down next to him and crossed his legs.

 

Harry turned to face him then. He searched Louis' eyes steadily before he suddenly sat up, crossing his legs so that he was mirroring Louis.

 

"I need go tell you something," Harry all but whispered. His eyes were dark, and maybe it was the darkness of the room, but it was dark enough to scare Louis.

 

"Okay," Louis said automatically. "Tell me, love," he took a small risk and reached for Harry's hand. When Harry didn't flinch or pull away, he laced their fingers together, settling them on top of Harry's knee.

 

"I'm right here," Louis reminded him, starring at him with all the fond in the world. "I always will be."

 

Harry smiled tightly. "I'm scared that you won't be happy with what I'm going to tell you," he confessed. Louis squeezed his hand tightly. "But I think that's a bit silly, really," Harry continued. "I'm just nervous, I suppose."

 

Louis swallowed. He was beginning to feel a little nervous by the way Harry was acting. He kept his eyes trained on those bright green eyes.

 

He furrowed his brows. "Why would I not be happy?" Louis asked him, watching closely for his reaction. But Harry shook his head.

 

"Because, at this time next year, nothing will be the same between us," Harry said quietly. He was being so secretive and Louis was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

 

"Okay," Louis said, trying not to show his anger in his voice. "Please, just tell me, Haz."

 

"You gave me a ring for the New Year," Harry began. Which, yes, Louis did. It was one of their traditions to give each other a small present on New Year's Eve. But Harry had delayed his gift for unknown reasons. "I can't give you your present yet, Lou."

 

Louis furrowed his brows. "And why is that, my love?"

 

Harry smiled at his lap. "Because your present is under my sweater," he pulled his free hand that wasn't laced with Louis' and gently laid it on his stomach. "I'm pregnant."

 

Louis felt his breath catch in his throat. "Oh my god," he whispered. His reaction much have scared Harry, because the younger boy immediately began to bit his lip anxiously, clearly desperate for a better reaction.

 

Louis wasted no time in reaching for Harry's waist and pulling him into his lap. Harry's surprised laugh rang like bells in his ear as he embraced his boy tightly. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis, pulling him close.

 

They sat there in a moment of happiness and near tears. They were laughing now. Louis thought that Harry had been absolutely silly for thinking Louis wouldn't be happy about having a baby. He loved children. He couldn't believe that Harry was actually _pregnant_ with _his_ baby. 

 

Louis pulled them apart, staring at Harry's happy tears that fell down his face. Harry was smiling so hard that Louis might burst.

 

"You're ridiculous," Louis said, still laughing. "You are absolutely insane to think that I wouldn't be happy about this. My love," he squeezed Harry's hips tighter. "We're having a _baby_." 

 

Harry nodded hurriedly, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "I know, I know, it was silly, it's just-" Harry took a deep breath. "We're having a baby, Lou," Harry breathed out.

 

Louis pulled their lips together, kissing for just a moment before he brought them into another hug. 

 

"Why would I not be happy?" Louis had to ask. He still didn't understand Harry's way of thinking. Then again, he never really did.

 

Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "I don't know, I was just worried since we just came out. I knew you wanted to have kids but I was scared it was too soon," he confessed.

 

Louis hummed. "It's never too soon," Louis told him. "And," he pulled them out of the hug to stare at Harry's pretty face, "you will be such a wonderful mother, Hazza."

 

Harry looked as though he let out a breath that he had been holding. His entire face softened. "Yeah?" He asked with a smile "You think?"

 

"I know," Louis confirmed, smiling back at him. "How long have you known?" He placed one of the hands that was steadying Harry and put it on his small tummy, rubbing it over his gray sweater. "How far along are you?"

 

"I found out a couple days after we came out," Harry informed him, watching Louis' hand as it continued rubbing his stomach. "I haven't seen a doctor yet, so I don't know how far I am."

 

Louis looked up at him. "I promise we can visit a doctor right after the holidays," he promised, making Harry giggle.

 

"Okay," Harry agreed. "I would like that."

 

Louis nodded. "Good," he said. He started grinning suddenly. "Now kiss me, you fool."

 

A small laugh escaped Harry's lips before Louis pulled their lips together in a kiss.

 

Harry's lips were wet and smooth against Louis'. They kissed slowly at first, but Harry suddenly let out an enticing moan that sent shocks down Louis' spine. The kiss rapidly changed its pace and then their lips were meeting hurriedly. 

 

Louis moved the hand that was on Harry's stomach down to his jeans, where he felt his small bulge. He pressed down, causing Harry to moan into his mouth. Louis broke the kiss with a wet smack.

 

"How about," Louis all but panted, "you ride me into the new year?"

 

Harry nodded frantically. He suddenly paused, looking confused. "But what about the party?" he asked.

 

"Fuck them," Louis said back. Because, honestly, he couldn't give a damn about the people downstairs right now. He was horny, and he wanted his pregnant boyfriend to ride him.

 

"Okay, okay," Harry agreed. "Help me get my clothes off."

 

Louis helped him untangle from his lap. They stood up and completely stripped of their clothes, but not without Louis sparing a few kisses here and there to Harry's enticing lips. Eventually, Louis fell back against the bed and was fully hard by this point. He propped himself up on pillows as Harry straddled him.

 

Looking at Harry like this, with the fresh moonlight reflecting off of his pale skin, he looked incredibly angelic. His boy was so, so beautiful. His long, curly hair fell onto his shoulders and his green eyes shone in the light. Harry was so gorgeous that he took Louis' breath away.

 

"You're so beautiful," Louis whispered as he watched Harry began to prep himself on top of Louis. He had two fingers inside of him already, he stared at Louis with wide eyes.

 

Seeing him like this though, and knowing he was pregnant with Louis' baby, made the whole ordeal so much more exciting. Harry was beautiful normally, but with a child inside of him, although not visible yet, made him seem to glow. It was ridiculous for Louis to not notice it before.

 

"I love you," Harry breathed, still continuing to finger himself on top of Louis. The older man reached up to grab his love handles, steadying him.

 

"I love you," Louis told him back, rubbing his hips. "You look so gorgeous with our baby, love."

 

Harry smiled down at him before gasping, and Louis knew he had most likely hit his prostate. Harry knew how to find it with his fingers alone, and nothing was more lovely than watching Harry arch his back in pure pleasure.

 

"I'm ready," Harry said quietly, pulling his fingers out.

 

Louis nodded, picking up the lube and moving his hands to pour it onto his palms. He reached around Harry to slick up his cock, pouring lube all over it.

 

Despite his hands being wet with lube, he gripped Harry's hips again. "Whenever you're ready, love," Louis told him. "Just take your time and go slow."

 

Harry nodded knowingly. He reached behind him to grab Louis' cock and guided it to his hole. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry took a shuddery breath and slowly began to sink down.

 

"That's it," Louis encouraged. "That's it, love."

 

Harry whimpered and finally bottomed out. His ass hit Louis' hips with a small smack. A moan escape his lips.

 

"So gorgeous," Louis breathed, watching Harry place his hands on his chest in an attempt to steady himself.

 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry cursed under his breath, staring down at Louis with big, pleading eyes. "You're so big."

 

Louis squeezed his hips again. "Yeah, baby," Louis panted. "You always feel so good around me, god, you're so tight."

 

With a gentle hold of Harry, he felt the boy's hole clench and unclench around the size of Louis' cock. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't exactly little either.

 

Louis waited as patiently as possible for Harry to catch his breath. It took a few moments, full of Harry's harsh pants, but finally, he settled down enough and sat up straight. He stared down at Louis.

 

Slowly, Harry began to rock back and forth on top of Louis. It was slow, subtle movements. But it was enough for Louis to lose breath at the sight. The way Harry was so concentrated on top of him, and staring down at Louis' chest as he focused on his rocking, it was enough to drive Louis wild.

 

"That's it, baby, that's it," Louis praised him. He knew how much Harry loved for him to talk during sex, not that Louis was complaining.

 

"You feel so good," Harry slurred. "Always so good."

 

It was taking everything inside of Louis to not bend his knees and thrust up into Harry to hit his prostate. On a normal night, he might just try to take control. But tonight was different. Although sex was never just the physical contact between them, it was always done with pure love and total consent, Louis felt as though tonight was them connecting and truly making love. Because god, he did love his boy.

 

Louis watched with stars in his eyes, filled with utter admiration as Harry continued to ride him slowly. It took a few moments for Harry to rock faster, adjusting to Louis' girth. But Louis was patient and kept a firm grip on his boy, slowly helping him rock.

 

"Look at you, doll," Louis began. "God, you're so gorgeous when you're pregnant with my baby."

 

Harry cried out at his words, clenching desperately against Louis.

 

"You're going to look so pretty when you start showing," Louis continued on. "So full of me, darling. So big and full of what our love brought into being."

 

"Your baby, Lou," Harry gasped, trying to keep his steady movements. "I'm going to have your baby."

 

Louis smiled up at him. "Yes, my love, you are. And everyone will know that I gave you that beautiful bump underneath your sweater."

 

Harry didn't reply, instead, he continued moving his hips on top of Louis, who could only watch with amazement.

 

They continued on for several more minutes. It was all silent except for their hot pants or Harry's pretty moans when Louis hit a good spot.

 

But under the glow of the moonlight, Louis began see sweat glistening on Harry's face, showing off a shine on the boy's face. It became quite clear that Harry was tired when he began to pant loudly.

 

"I-I need-" Harry lost his breath. Louis almost sat up but Harry quickly regained himself. "I'm tired, Lou, can we-" he stopped, almost unable to figure out what he was saying. But Louis already knew.

 

Louis slowly sat up on the pillows. "Okay, baby, do you want me on top?" Harry nodded surely.

 

With a firm grip on Harry's hips, he helped the boy off of his cock slowly, and let him lay down on the spot next to Louis. Then, Louis crawled over and moved between Harry's bent knees and spread legs.

 

Louis didn't say anything as he slowly guided himself back into Harry. This time, he watched with wide eyes as Harry's hole clenched around just the tip of his cock. He looked up to watch Harry's reaction, just to find him staring at Louis' face with a soft fond.

 

"Are you okay?" Louis immediately asked. He was halfway in now. But as much as it was difficult to not slide on in, he didn't want to hurt Harry in any way.

 

"I'm fine," Harry told him, seeming sincere. Louis nodded and continued pushing back in. Finally, his hips were flushed against Harry and he was all the way inside.

 

Harry's hair was fanned out across the pillow, and his face looked so innocent and beautiful like this. Louis hovered over him, watching Harry's eyes as he felt their hands lace together on either side of Harry's head. He leaned down in front of Harry's lips.

 

"I love you," Louis could never tell him enough. He told him every day and he promised himself that he would always do it for the rest of his life. "I love you more than words."

 

Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis and untangled their laced fingers to wrap his arms around Louis' back. "I love you too," Harry said quietly.

 

Louis smiled before bringing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a minute before Louis pulled part way out of Harry and pushed back in, careful not to go too hard.

 

"Fuck," Harry whined. "Louis-"

 

"I've got you, baby," Louis told him, leaning over to kiss Harry's collarbone. "You're taking me so well, god," he breathed out against Harry's skin.

 

Using just his hips, he continued to thrust into Harry, his movements becoming faster and more frequent. Harry had now wrapped his arms and legs around Louis, clinging to him tightly. The younger boy's cries became louder the more Louis went on.

 

Harry suddenly cried out loudly when Louis angled his thrust a little bit differently. Louis couldn't help but smile against Harry because he knew that he had found his prostate.

 

"Right there," Harry told him, pulling him down closer. "Right there, Lou."

 

Louis angled his thrusts, relishing Harry's loud cries every time he hit his prostate. It was all so much, and Louis was driven to make Harry scream with pleasure.

 

"How beautiful will you look, Harry," Louis licked at his neck now, feeling Harry's sweat on his tongue. "When you're so full of my child? Fuck, you'll look so hot."

 

Harry whimpered and began scratching at Louis' back earnestly.

 

"In a few months even, you'll start showing. Everyone will know that I gave you a baby," Louis thrusted hard, making Harry arch his back and all but scream.

 

"Lou," Harry cried out breathlessly. "Fuck, Lou-"

 

Suddenly, loud screams and cheers brought a reminder that the party, their party, was still going on downstairs. Louis quickly stopped his movements as they heard a familiar countdown through loud yells of their friends.

 

Still inside of Harry, he looked down at the boy, who was panting hotly and starring at the door. He met Louis' eyes.

 

"20 seconds until the new year," Harry breathed, giving a little smile. His whole demeanor seemed to change.

 

"And I get to spend it with you," Louis said fondly, reaching a hand over to tangle in Harry's hair.

 

"You know what they say," Harry grinned. "You'll be fucking me into next year."

 

Louis burst out laughing. He was still inside of Harry, and here he was laughing. Harry was definitely not funny, but Louis was terribly in love with him.

 

They heard the crowd begin to countdown from 10, and Louis leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek.

 

"Kiss me at midnight?" Louis requested, pulling back to look down at Harry.

 

"As long as you make me come in the new year," Harry grinned back. Louis rolled his eyes. God, he was so in love with this boy. The same boy that was carrying his child.

 

They waited for only a moment, and when they heard the chant of "happy new year", Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's plump ones. They kissed for a moment, and vaguely heard fireworks outside of the window. But Louis was too focused on staring at Harry.

 

"Happy new year," Louis whispered.

 

"And to you," Harry smiled back. "I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

 

"Always," Louis promised. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore, he began to thrust deep inside of Harry. He was so close. It felt like he was edging himself and trying not to come. But he wanted Harry to come first.

 

"I'm still close," Harry told him, as if reading his mind. "Fuck."

 

Louis kept his hands firmly on either side of Harry's head, using his hips to thrust hard and deep inside of him. Harry was still so tight around him

 

"Come, babe," Louis thrusted at that one angle again, and Harry arched his back up beautifully and cried out before he began coming onto his his stomach, getting come onto both of them. 

 

Watching his boy fall apart underneath him was too much for Louis. He thrusted one, two, three more times and suddenly he was coming inside of Harry. He groaned, feeling Harry latch onto him even tighter.

 

He rode out his orgasm, feeling Harry continue to clench around him. When he finally stopped, he almost collapsed onto Harry in pure exhaustion. But thinking the better of it, due to the baby inside of him, Louis gently pulled out and plopped next to him.

 

Harry rolled over to face him immediately. A pretty light was shining in his eyes and a glow was kissing his face. Louis rolled onto his side, mirroring Harry.

 

The whole outside world was active and wild around them. Their friends were celebrating the new year just downstairs and fireworks were lighting up the sky outside of the window. But none of that mattered to Louis.

 

Because Louis' world was in those pretty green eyes that stared at him like he was the only thing that mattered.

 

"Our baby is so lucky, Louis," Harry said quietly, staring at Louis with wide eyes. "They'll be so lucky to have you as a father."

 

"And you as a mother," Louis finished for him. "I bet they'll be beautiful just like you."

 

Harry blushed at the compliment. "I love you," he said. "I'm so excited to start a family with you."

 

"Same with you," Louis said back. "I'm very-"

 

Suddenly, a very loud crash sounded from downstairs where the party, apparently, was still continuing on. Louis had been so wrapped up in Harry that he had nearly forgotten about their guests.

 

"Shit," Louis muttered. Harry giggled. "I forgot they were down there."

 

"I did too," Harry replied, letting out a small yawn. "Maybe you should go kick them out?"

 

Louis cursed under his breath. He wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. He didn't want to get dressed, while still covered in Harry's come, and have to go kick his friends out of the flat.

 

"Right, okay, you go ahead and sleep while I do that," Louis leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll clean up a little bit then I'll come back."

 

Harry yawned again in agreement. "Goodnight, happy new year, Lou," he smiled tiredly.

 

"Goodnight, baby," Louis said back. He got off the bed and hurriedly cleaned his come-covered stomach. By the time he left the room, Harry was turned on his side and was fast asleep under the covers.

 

 

It was almost an hour later when Louis returned to the room. Harry was in the same position that Louis had left him in, on his side facing away from him.

 

Quickly stripping of his clothes, Louis hopped over and quietly fell under the warm sheets with Harry. He curled himself around the boy, spooning him close against his chest. Louis placed a gentle hand onto Harry's bare stomach, resting it directly over where he knew their baby was.

 

Excitement filled Louis suddenly. This year would change their lives forever. And he couldn't wait to begin another year with the love of his life, and soon, a new baby.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it xx
> 
> Go follow me on twitter @littlelacehaz (:
> 
> Please please please leave comments. I really want feedback on my writing and such. So comments and kudos are always welcome(: please be nice though!


End file.
